This longitudinal study will test hypotheses in a sample of over 200 African-American and over 150 white jail inmates to explore racial differences in self-report symptoms of mental illness among the incarcerated as measured by the Personality Assessment Inventory and Psychopathy Checklist- Screening Version. Of special interest is the predictive utility of certain symptoms of mental illness for criminal offending at one and four years post-release and whether this varies by race. Additionally, racial differences in mental health treatment history, access to treatment in jail and the effectiveness of jail-based mental health programs/services for reducing psychological symptoms and recidivism will be examined. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]